The Return of King Arthur
by WinterNight3
Summary: Ruber, Rosalinda, Kayley, and Garrett are just some of the people who live in Camelot. But, when they were threatened by their own ruler, only one blue hero can save them. But, will he have the strength to save them on time? OCXRuber
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm so glad to write this story. Rosalinda is my OC for this fanfiction. I love Quest for Camelot and Sonic the Hedgehog, so I wrote about this. Enjoy!_

_~Lil' Miss Jackie_

**Chapter 1: Ruber**

Ruber stared into the sky. He remembered witnessing Kayley and Garrret's wedding a year after he was defeated by them. Ruber sighed and stared. The snow fell harsh onto the ground of Camelot. He hoped that he would find his pet Griffin again, but didn't see him since. Soon, he heard flapping, then saw a shadow on the ground.

"Hmm. I think that's my-" Ruber turned away, and came face-to-face with a griffin. "MY PET GRIFFIN!"

He was so startled to face the Griffin.

"Hello, Master. Long time no see," the Griffin greeted.

Soon, he saw a beautiful woman with black hair, green eyes, a beauty mark above her red lips, a purple gown, and a brown coat. Ruber just couldn't stop staring.

"Are you a knight?" The woman asked. She thought he was a knight because of his red armor.

"Um, well, I was. But, you could say that I'm the Red Knight," Ruber corrected.

"Oh, um, I'm Rosalinda. I believe this is your pet. I found him in the Forbidden Forest while I was adventuring around.

"Yes. Thank you, and um, I'm Ruber. Strange name? I know."

"I like it," Rosalinda commented.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Look! It's not that bad."

Ruber smiled. He grasped Rosalinda's hand and she smiled.

The three (including the Griffin) walked across the snowy plains near the kingdom.

"So, did you ever grow up with parents at all?" Rosalinda asked.

Ruber stared into the dark sky, and said, "My mother died when I was young and my father left me when I was a teenage. I was an orphan."

Rosalinda grabbed Ruber's thick arm. "Hey, I'm an orphan, too."

Ruber looked at Rosalinda. Her eyes were filled with comfort.

"You do realize that the kingdom is in chaos?" Rosalinda asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruber asked, surprised.

"King Arthur disappeared, and the kingdom is in trouble without the ruler. Plus, evil creatures have appeared at the kingdom. The knights can't fight it alone."

"Oh, great," Ruber groaned and covered his face.

Suddenly, the Griffin gave out a loud sequel. Ruber tried to calm him down. Rosalinda gasped and pointed at the sky. Ruber face the direction of where Rosalinda was pointing. There was an evil, black knight who was riding a dark horse. He used his sword, Deathcalibur to cut the sky. His dark minion poured out of the cut and flooded the snowy land. Ruber learned that the knight was evil King Arthur.

"Oh, Ruber. Long time no see since you tried to defeat me. Now, I'm stronger than you think," Arthur shouted. Rosalinda buried her face into Ruber's chest. Ruber wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry! I got this!" A voice yelled.

Rosalinda turned and faced the direction of the voice. She was glad to see who it was.

_Please review this story! You guys are awesome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to write one chapter. I had to come up with ideas, other crap. It's very short. Enjoy!_

_~Lil' Miss Jackie_

**Chapter 2: A Hero Emerges**

"Hey Sonic!" Rosalinda greeted with a wide smile.

"I got this, bro!" Sonic the hedgehog said. A mysterious woman with magenta hair and a staff watched the blue hero as he ate one chili dog and threw the other into the air. He curled into a blue ball, and smashed the minions untilled they shattered and died. Sonic came back in 15 seconds and ate his other chili dog.

"You did it, Sonic!" Rosalinda shouted with joy, and hugged Sonic.

"That bastard!" Ruber whispered.

"What?!" Rosalinda asked.

"That King Arthur bitch! He's now...evil," Ruber concluded.

"But, why?" Rosalinda asked.

"Yeah, but why? Wait! Who are you?" Rosalinda asked the woman.

The woman took off her hood and said in a soft voice, "I'm Merlina, the granddaughter of Merlin."

_Review this, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Readers,_

_You guys are the ones that keep me going! So, chapter 3 is a little long, but is an awesome chapter. And you are more than welcome to review. Thank you!_

_~Lil' Miss Jackie_

**Chapter 3: Caliburn**

"So, you're Merlin's granddaughter?" Rosalinda asked. The snow lightened and the sun was a soft glow in the sea of dark clouds.

"Yes. That is right," Merlina said.

"Since when did Merlin have a granddaughter?" Ruber asked.

"I wouldn't ask that," Merlina suggested. Soon, Kayley arrived with Garret tfollowing her.

"I saw King Arthur in the sky," Kayley claimed.

"You don't say!" Ruber yelled as if he was trying to be a smart-ass.

"That was rather rude, Ruber," Rosalinda said. Ruber rolled his eyes. Kayley looked at Rosalinda.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rosalinda. I was once a servant to Arthur, but now, I'm not."

"Oh. I understand," Kayley said.

"It's been a two years and I'm surprise you two don't have a kid, yet," Ruber scoffed, and crossed his arms.

Garrett and Kayley exchanged looks, then at Ruber.

"Actually, we're expecting," Garrett said. Ruber's eyes grew wide.

"Aw," Rosalinda said. Surprisingly, the Griffin, Merlina, and Sonic stayed quiet.

"You don't look pregnant," Ruber commented.

Kayley held up three fingers. "Oh," Ruber muttered.

"That is so adorable," Rosalinda said.

"Hey, so why am I here?" Sonic asked.

"We need your help. King Arthur could be around doing who-knows-what," Merlina said.

"Didn't he turned evil," Garrett asked.

"Yeah, duh!" Ruber grumbled.

"Stop being so rude, darling," Rosalinda ordered. Ruber rolled his eyes again.

Later in the day, Sonic, Ruber, Rosalinda, the Griffin and Merlina walked through the forest while Kayley and Garrett went home.

"So, how did Arthur became so...evil?" Sonic asked.

"The Lady of the Lake gave Arthur a scabbard for Excalibur, but when he held it, it cursed him and turned him into an evil creature , causing the kingdom chaos and evil," Merlina explained.

"Wow," Rosalind muttered. Soon, they approached a huge in front of a tree with a sword stuck in it.

"What's that?" The Griffin asked.

"That's Caliburn," Merlina said.

"You mean Excalibur?" Ruber asked.

"No, Caliburn. Only the worthy one shall pull it from the stone," Merlina said.

Sonic leaped onto the sword. He pulled out the sword, only causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. The sword stood upright on its own. Everyone became surprised.

"What the?!" Ruber muttered. Rosalinda grabbed Ruber's arm.

"Greetings, sir. I'm Caliburn," the sword greeted to Sonic.

"Whoa! You talk?!" Sonic asked.

"Um, duh! What do you think, bitch! I mean, oh worthy one," Caliburn corrected.

"We should continue walking," Merlina suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Readers,_

_Chapter 4! Yes! Sonic will battle Arthur for the first time, but Merlina is acting quite strange. I wonder why._

_~Lil' Miss Jackie_

**Chapter 4: The First Blow**

Sonic, the Griffin, Ruber, Merlina, and Rosalinda kept walking through the forest.

"I got a talking sword! What am I gonna do?" Sonic muttered under his breath.

"Are you ready to battle King Arthur for the first time?" Merlina asked. Everyone froze and stared at Merlina.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked.

"You must battle him in order to save the kingdom," Merlin pleaded.

"Fine," Sonic said, and sped away.

"WAIT!" Merlina shouted. Sonic froze in place. Merlina put an armored glove on his right hand.

"Good luck," Merlina said. Sonic sped away.

Rosalinda and Ruber backed away into the forest.

"Did you hear what Merlina said?" Rosalinda whispered.

"Yeah. She's acting awful strange," Ruber whispered back.

"That's not normal."

"Hmmm. We'll have to keep a sharp eye on her," Ruber said. He stared at Rosalinda in a slightly pervy way.

"What?!" Rosalinda asked.

"Nothing. It's just that...nothing," Ruber said. Rosalinda smiled.

"He likes you," the Griffin said.

"Shut up, fool!" Ruber yelled and grabbed the Griffin's beak.

"Oh, I can tell," Rosalinda said. Ruber froze in place.

"Really?" He asked.

"It's obvious!" Rosalinda claimed. Soon, the two kissed. The Griffin covered his eyes. He turned around and saw that Merlina disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" The Griffin muttered.

Sonic stood in front of King Arthur, who was beaten.

"You don't have the skills of a knight, fool!" Arthur shouted.

"You're right! He doesn't!" Caliburn said.

"Whose side are you frickin' on?!" Sonic shouted.

All of a sudden, Arthur disappeared into thin air.

"Huh?! Where did he go?! That bastard!" Sonic shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Adventure**

Sonic looked around, seeing if he could find King Arthur anywhere, but he couldn't. Soon, Merlina ran over.

"He disappeared, but he'll surely come back," she said. Sonic nodded.

"Those were poor skills!" Caliburn claimed.

"Shut up, sword!" Sonic yelled. Caliburn scoffed.

"If only you had a shut-up button," Sonic muttered.

"I heard that," Caliburn snapped.

Rosalinda and Ruber ran over.

"Is everything all right?" Rosalinda asked. The sun peered through the sea of dark clouds, melting the snow.

"Yeah," Sonic lied. In reality, everything wasn't okay. It wasn't because Arthur is on the loose and sure to stir up darkness.

"I see Arthur has gotten away," Ruber commented.

"He did," Merlina said. "We must see the blacksmith."

Sonic nodded.

"You guys go ahead. Rosalinda and I will stay," Ruber said once more and grasped Rosalinda's hand.

Merlina, Caliburn, and Sonic walked closer to the kingdom of Camelot, but Merlina froze in place, so did Sonic.

"You can go ahead, I rather stay here," Merlina suggested. Sonic nodded and he and the sword entered the kingdom through the gates of Camelot. They kept

walking until they entered the blacksmith's shop, only to find a yellow, two-tailed fox there.

"Tails! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. The blacksmith became confused.

"Who's Tails?!" He asked.

"Well, aren't you Tails?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on Tails! It's me Sonic."

"Pardon me, Sonic, but he's the blacksmith, not what you think he is," Caliburn corrected.

"Oh, alright. If you say so," Sonic said and handed the blacksmith the talking sword.

"Caliburn! I...heard of its name before, but I don't remember where or when I heard of it," the blacksmith explained.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but I just don't remember. I'll have this sword sharpened in no time."

"That was quite interesting," Rosalinda said. Her hand rested on Ruber's chest and her head rested on his shoulder. The two laid in a bed of a hotel room.

"We're lucky enough to make it to Camelot before Sonic thanks to my awesome, yet annoying griffin," Ruber said.

"Yeah, and we're lucky enough to find a place to stay and to get the last, available room," Rosalinda added. Ruber agreed and kissed Rosalinda's forehead.

The two were silent for a while until Rosalinda realized something.

"We gotta help Sonic," Rosalinda said.

"What?! You're not staying?" Ruber asked, alarmed.

"I don't want Sonic to get himself killed," Rosalinda pleaded and got out of bed, using a thin sheet to cover her body and grabbed her gown that laid on the floor.

"You're right. I'll be up in a sec," Ruber said.

"Good," Rosalinda said. She finished getting dressed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ruber yelled, getting his armor on.

Rosalinda's chest ached as she walked through the busy lobby and outside of the hotel. She felt regret. She never have thought about loving anyone after what

has happen to her in the past. Flashbacks came to her mind. She was just a teenager when her father was killed. Her mother died of sickness when she was

young. She remembered when the evil King Arthur marched through the fields. Arthur killed anyone in his path including Rosalinda's father. Arthur's sword,

Deathcalibur swung and cut her father, killing him. Rosalinda screamed at the top of her lungs. Luckily, a villager saved her.

Rosalinda sat down on the road and cried when the flashback stopped. Ruber ran outside and hugged her.

"Everything will be alright," he said.

"Thank you," Rosalinda whispered. The two kissed once more


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry for leaving you hanging, but I've been busy. Enjoy!_

_~Lil' Miss Jackie_

**Chapter 6: The Battles in Camelot**

Sonic and Caliburn kept walking in order to see Nimue, who is the Lady of the Lake. The two encountered a knight of the Round Table.

"Shadow, is that you?" Sonic asked.

"No, I am Sir Lancelot, knight of the Round Table."

"Oh, great," Sonic muttered.

"And you must be?"

"He's Knave the Knight," Caliburn said, trying to be a smart mouth.

"Really? Knave the Knight?" Sonic asked. Caliburn was silent.

"Alright, Knave the Knight. No more talk, let's fight," Lancelot yelled, and gave the first blow.

Meanwhile, Garrett was walking near his home when heard a thunder of footsteps. He grabbed his staff and prepared for battle. Rosalinda and Ruber heard the footsteps, too. They left the kingdom and saw a flood of minions in the fields of Camelot.

"Oh, no! Again! I really hate this Arthur guy now!" Rosalinda shouted.

Ruber grabbed a sword that he found on the ground and ran to fight the enemies.

_He can't fight them alone, _Rosalinda thought and grabbed a sword that was on the ground.

Ruber became worn out. All of a sudden, he saw Rosalinda joining the fight, defeating the minions. Ruber was amazed by what she was doing. _Now she can fight, _he thought.

"Rosalinda, darling! You're doing great, my love!" Ruber shouted.

"I'm doing everything!" Rosalinda yelled as a minion's sharp weapon ripped a hole through Rosalinda's gown.

"I bought this dress brand new!" Rosalinda yelled. The two continued fighting.

Sir Lancelot laid defeated. Sonic grabbed his scared sword.

"One down, two more to go," Sonic said and the two walked away.

They head off to see the Lady of the Lake.

Rosalinda stared into the field and felt weak.

"Yeah, in your face, bitches!" She muttered. Her gown was torn, her hair was frizzy and her arms and legs were covered in blood. Kayley ran outside and saw Ruber and Rosalinda.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked. She stared at Rosalinda's legs.

"Oh, no! Here, come inside we'll get you cleaned up," Kayley said as she guided Rosalinda inside.

"Thanks," Rosalinda whispered. Ruber followed behind them.

Sonic and Caliburn kept walking through the forest until they came across a patio near a lake. Suddenly, Nimue, the Lady of the Lake appeared. Sonic noticed that she looked a lot like a pink hedgehog he knows. He became freaked out.

"Sonic, show some respect for her," Caliburn whispered.

"But, she looks like-" Sonic cut off.

"I've been expecting you, Sonic," Nimue said.

Rosalinda woke up and found herself in a guest bedroom of Kayley's and Garrett's home lying in a bed. Ruber sat next to the bed, holding Rosalinda's hand.

"You alright?" Ruber asked.

"Yeah, just weak, and tired, and sore," Rosalinda muttered. "Can you, like, go see what Sonic's doing? I'll be alright."

"Oh, alright," Ruber said and kissed Rosalinda's neck. Soon, he walked out of the home and through the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One Last Time...**

Sonic stared at the evil King Arthur while he stared back. Sonic sighed and thought, Well, this is the last battle. Soon, Ruber came along and saw Sonic

preparing for battle.

"You can't defeat me. You're just a worthless hedgehog," King Arthur said.

"We'll just see about that," Sonic said and leaped towards Arthur, attempting to strike.

"Go Sonic!" Ruber hollered as he took some popcorn from his pet.

"Where did you come from?" Ruber asked his pet and ate some of his popcorn that he had.

"I've been here, Master," the Griffin answered.

Meanwhile, Rosalinda walked around the forest to find Sonic and Ruber, but to only find a two-headed dragon that were babbling over.

"Who are you...two?" Rosalinda asked.

"I'm Devon and this loserville is Cornwall," the tall-necked head said as he pointed to the short one.

"I'm not the loser! You are, freak!" Cornwall said. The two yelled at each other back and

"Shut up!" Rosalinda yelled. The two became very silent and stared at the black-haired girl.

"Have you seen a blue hedgehog with...I'm not sure if you know him...with Ruber?"

"Ruber! Ha! I hate him!" Cornwall spat.

"I don't need you to-" Rosalinda was cut off by the dragons's hateful remarks.

"He's a jerk! Why do we need Ruber?" Devon asked.

"He's not that much of a bad guy anymore. I just need his help with something," Rosalinda snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I just saw them by a lake next to the castle. The blue hedgehog was defeating this big, huge, bulky guy," Cornwall explained.

"What guy?"

"Well, he has a sword that slash like lighting," Devon described playfully.

"And he come around like thunder," Devon added.

"In other words..."

Rosalinda had a slight smile on her face.

"It was a dark and stormy knight," Cornwall said. Rosalinda became confused and brought her hands to her hips.

"Are you guys describing the weather or the knight itself?" She asked. Cornwall and Devon looked at each.

"Well, we meant to describe the knight, but I guess we made it sound like we were describing the weather instead," Devon explained.

"King Arthur..." Rosalinda muttered.

"King Arthur. Yeah, he's a great guy," Devon complinmented

"Not anymore The knight you just saw was King Arthur. He turned evil," Rosalinda explained.

"What?!" Devon and Cornwall yelled in fear.

"I gotta go," Rosalinda whispered and ran out of the forest.

"I never got to know her name," Devon muttered

"You can say that again. She's really pretty," Cornwall added.

Sonic knocked King Arthur off of his horse.

"That was awesome!" Ruber yelled while munching on popcorn.

"Master, these 3D glasses don't work," the Griffin pointed out.

"Oh, you're really bizarre sometimes..." Ruber said.

King Arthur laid on the ground, defeated by a hedgehog smaller than his size. The king felt foolish and beaten.

"I have...underestimated you. I'll be back..." the king muttered and vanished into the air.

"Sonic you're the best!" Ruber said.

"I wish you can stay,"Rosalinda said. "You do act like the true King Arthur in this world."

Sonic realized that he was playing the part of King Arthur this whole time...

The next day, Sonic returned to his hometown. Well, the city I should say. Sonic was walking with Amy the hedgehog while he told her his story that took

place in Camelot.

"And then, I knocked that King Arthur jerk right off his horse. How awesome was that?"

"Sonic! You're forgetting about our date!" Amy

Date? What date, Sonic thought. Suddenly, Sonic noticed a woman with red hair and looks exactly like Rosalinda and a little bit like Ruber. She was sitting at

a table, reading a magazine while drinking iced tea outside of a local resturant.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. Sonic ignored her and slowly walked up to the mysterious woman.

"Hey, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hello, I'm Matilda." the woman greeted. "My parents told me all about you."

"Really?"

Sonic asked. Matilda nodded "Well, do you know someone by the name Rosalinda. You look exactly like her?" Matilda paused, and said, "Yes I do."

"How?"

Sonic Matilda held out a picture of her when she was little, Ruber and Rosalinda. "She's my mother..."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Sonic!" Amy yelled to Sonic. But, Sonic ignored her. Instead, he continued to sit next to Matilda at a table outside of cafe. The day turned dark as the sun set. Street light flicked on, turning the dark streets into bright alleyways.

"Wait? How come I didn't see you in Camelot and your mother just meet your father, Ruber at the same time?" Sonic asked.

"Well," Matilda said as she took off her glasses. "You went through time. King Arthur already destroyed Camelot, but when Merlina turned back time and sent you to come help save the kingdom."

"I went through time?! That's awesome!" Sonic exclaimed and chowed his chill dog. At the same time Matilda turned her head. Sonic wiped his mouth and asked, "So, have you ever visited Camelot?"

"About that...As time went by, Camelot kinda faded away and now doesn't exist anymore," Matilda explained to the blue hedgehog as she ran her fingers through her red, curly hair.

"You mean if I saved Camelot or not, Camelot was gonna disappear no matter what?"

"Yeah," Matilda muttered with a nervous smile.

Sonic had a grumpy expression on his face.

"At least you saved my parents or else I would have never been born," Matilda pointed.

Sonic stared at the moon that shined above the city. Soon, an energic (and annoying) girl who looked like her parents, Kayley and Garret came along. She had short brown hair and wore a short, black dress.

"Hey, Matilda!" the girl shouted.

"Oh, jeez," Matilda muttered.

"How's my girl?" the girl hugged Matilda.

"Fine until you came along..."

"That's great!"

Sonic couldn't help, but laugh a little at the dull and annoyed expression of Matilda's face. The girl saw the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, my name is Lorraine! What's your name?" She said in a calmer tone.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Well, I'm gonna go before Amy kills me," Sonic said and jumped out of his chair and walked away.

"Bye!" Matilda exclaimed.

"Bye!" Sonic shouted back.

"Wait!" Matilda shouted.

Sonic suddenly stopped and stared at Matilda.

"Take her with you!" She said as she pointed to Lorraine.

Sonic and Matilda laughed. Lorraine became lost as she looked at Matilda and Sonic. Matilda flahed a smile at Sonic. Sonic couldn't help, but to smile back.

**To be continued...**


End file.
